Word of the Day
by WhatUpMyPeeps
Summary: Jason, Piper and Leo are attending the Wilderness School. Every day in their English class they have to do something called the Word of the Day. This is a multi chapter fic, with one word per chapter.
1. Jester

**You are probably wondering what Word of the Day is, so I guess a little back story is in order. Word of the Day is something that we do every day in my English class. We take a word copy the definition and part of speech, copy down a sample sentence and label the parts of speech in the sentence, and answer a question in a sentence or two about the word, which must include the word. I thought up this fic in English when we had a sub who kept going on and on about hunting, which starts today. (I got a day off of school because of it.** ** ) Oh, and by the way these will be real words of the day that we did in class, in no particular order. And I won't always do all three, but I will try to get them all in. I'll try to update once a week , but no promises. If you actually read this all the way to the end put hunting we will go in your review. Constructive criticism is accepted. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did the books would definitely not be bestsellers.**

* * *

_Jester- Someone who always jokes or acts playfully._

_Sample Sentence- Always the jester, Billy showed up for the field trip wearing his sister's bunny slippers._

_Do you know anyone who is a jester? Is this person fun to be around? Why?_

* * *

Piper looked up at the Word of the Day projected onto the board. The word was jester. She hurriedly copied down the definition and sample sentence. Piper snorted as she read the question.

_Do you know anyone who is a jester? Is this person fun to be around? Why? _ Piper looked over at Leo. A jester definitely. Fun to be around, sometimes, like the time they set coach's pants on fire. That was fun. Sure, they got in a lot of trouble, but Piper thought it was worth it. Other times, especially, when she is trying to work on homework he was down right annoying. She wrote down her answer to the questions.

_My best friend, Leo is a jester. He is sometimes fun to be around, but can be very annoying when you are trying to work on homework._

Piper put her Word of the Day away, sat in her seat and waited for class to officially begin.

* * *

Leo nearly laughed out loud when he read the Word of the Day.

_Jester, _he thought,_ I don't think there's ever been a better word to describe me. _Leo skipped over everything else and went directly to the question, knowing it was going to be interesting. He was not disappointed, and his answer to the question came very easily.

_I definitely know someone who is a jester, he is the funniest and most awesome person I know. Who is he, why he is me of course! I'm a jester because I'm always cracking the best jokes and playing the best pranks!_

Leo sat back satisfied until he remembered that he skipped the definition and sample sentence. He quickly copied them down._ I need to borrow Pipes' bunny slippers next field trip,_ was Leo's last thought before he put the Word of the Day away.


	2. Fiasco

**Happy Day after Thanksgiving! Sorry I didn't update last weekend I had a lot of stuff going on. (Catching Fire is amazing by the way! :D) On the bright side, you guys get all three today. So enjoy, and know that I don't own anything, that includes the words of the day. :(**

* * *

_Fiasco- (N.)A complete failure._

_Sample Sentence- The pool party was a fiasco due to the lightning storm. _

_Give an example of something you tried that turned into a fiasco._

* * *

Piper ran to get to class on time. She was late because Leo had roped her into one of his pranks. The only reason she had agreed was because he was planning to prank Isabelle. Piper thought being tardy would be totally worth it if she got to see the look on Isabelle's face when she sees all of her precious make-up hanging from a soaking wet bag in the middle of the cafeteria. Piper tried hard not to grin at the thought.

She sat down just as the bell rang and first period officially started. The first order of business, word of the day. Today's word was fiasco. Piper copied the definition and sample sentence, and paused at the question, which wasn't really a question at all, it was more like a command.

_Stupid ADHD, _thought Piper. Back to the question; _Give an example of something you tried that turned into a fiasco. _

Piper wondered if she could answer her life, but dismissed the idea. She didn't need a bunch of therapists breathing down her neck. So she decided to go with a safer answer.

_When I was five I tried to make myself a sandwich. It turned into a fiasco, because I couldn't reach the counter and ended up making it on the floor, and getting half of the peanut butter on myself. _

She finished writing with a flourish and set her pencil down just as the teacher called for silence.

* * *

Leo grinned as he walked into the classroom, just as the tardy bell rang. Technically he wasn't late because he had both feet in the classroom after the bell rang. He was very proud of himself for pulling off another great prank and getting to class without a tardy. If Leo had gotten one more tardy he would have had to sacrifice some of his precious pranking time and have detention.

He took his time walking over to his seat. Leo wasn't particularly looking forward to English, in his opinion Mr. Snoozer was the most boring teacher at the Wilderness School. Still, Leo did like the fact that he had this class with both Jason and Piper which made it slightly more bearable.

He sat down and took out his word of the day. Fiasco was the word today.

_A complete failure._ When Leo read this despite all his hard work trying to forget, his first thought was of the machine shop fire. There was no way he was ever going to write that down for word of the day, no matter what the word was. Leo decided to go with a more Leoish answer.

_The last time I tried to prank Jason it turned into a fiasco when he realized that I had booby-trapped the bathroom door, so instead of Jason getting dirty water his head I did. _

Leo thought this was a satisfactory answer, and put his word of the day away, leaned back in his chair, and waited for everyone else to finish.

* * *

Jason was already in class long before Piper and Leo showed up. The fact that Leo was almost late didn't surprise Jason but Piper nearly getting a tardy was out of the ordinary, and he made a mental note to ask her about it later. Leo grinning like an idiot did nothing to ease Jason's worry that he and Piper had done something that they shouldn't have.

His thoughts aside, Jason was already done with his word of the day. His response was short and simple, something that was slightly unusual for Jason.

_The last time I tried to ask Piper out was a fiasco because I chickened out and started rambling._

Jason really hoped that Piper never saw his paper.

* * *

**And done! Sorry Jason's portion was so short but I really didn't know what to put for his answer. This leads me to my question, Should I continue to include Jason in this story even though his time at the wilderness school was a trick of the mist? Also if you find any errors in my writing on any of my stories, don't hesitate to PM me. Oh, and one last thing thanks to all of my reviewers, dramaqueen5611, violleet, Selene's Child, and Di Blythe. Thanks for your support! See you in a week, hopefully!**

**-Peeps **


End file.
